villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pridak
Pridak is a major antagonist in the BIONICLE series, serving as the primary antagonist of the 2007 storyline until his role was eventually taken over by Karzahni near the end of storyline. He was also the leader of bothe the Barraki and the League of Six Kingdoms. In his quest for power, Pridak seek to overthrow the Great Spirit and claim the universe for himself, but he and his army were ended up defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta and their allies and was imprisoned in the Pit. Just as he once intended to overthrow the Great Spirit before Teridax did the same, he was considered as the indirect cause of the plot of the entire BIONICLE series since he was the one who inspired Teridax into usurping the Great Spirit himself. Personality Pridak was a hot-tempered, mercurial and fiery leader of both the Barraki and the League of the Six Kingdoms. He despises failures and insolence as he would not hestitate of rewarding them with pain. However, he was also very shrewd, practical, unexcitable, and collected, as he did not seek to attack the Matoran and persuade his allies not to harm them as he believed that they were meant to be useful for the Barraki's schemes. Pridak was also known to hate Makuta Teridax, because of their past encounter as he did not hestitate on defying him on his face. He was also almost as a complex thinker as Teridax. His hatred on Teridax was especially intense, as he alone once worked as little more than a slave of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the past. He was also the most cruel, sadistic and ruthless among the Barraki as he does not hesitate to destroy anyone who provoked him or stood between him and his goal such as; blinding one of Kalmah's eyes and bit off one of Nocturn's arms during the meeting and even disposed Defilak to be eaten by his Takea sharks, though the former survived. He also viewed himself as the superior being who was destined to rule and conquer as he believed himself of entitling to power, making him completely egocentric and megalomanical as anything he does in order to maintain his power is simply true to himself and he does not care for the others' lives as power is everything to him. When Pridak was cursed by Kanohi Ignika's power, he became insane, paranoid and incredibly violent. His blind rage became extremely pushed to the limit even at this point as he turned against his fellow Barraki without any sort of hesitation and later went so far of killing Ehlek, Nocturn, Carapar and Takadox. At the same time, his actions were also known of being manipulated by Karzahni himself. History Past Not much was known of Pridak's past, though he was once employed as the servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta and an aide of Icarax. When Miserix ordered Mutran to travel to Xia to order the Vortixx to lower the prices for the Matoran, Pridak accompanied both Icarax and Mutran as the three of them traveled to Xia. While Mutran and Icarax negiotated with the Vortixx, Pridak was intrigued by the island and its resources as he entered into the Mountain. He was then caught up by Mutran and Icarax as they knocked him out and dragged him off Founding of the League of the Six Kingdoms Pridak's influence over the armies of the Matoran Universe grew stronger, rising in par with the Brotherhood. Along with his ally Takadox, he began to create the army called League of the Six Kingdoms as they also convinced the other warlords: Kalmah, Ehlek, Carapar and Mantax into joining the organization, deciding to call themselves "Barraki", which means warlord in the matoran tonge. After sometimes later, Pridak then devised his plan of overthrowing the Great Spirit and create a new universe where the strong beings will rule. Then, he and his allies began their attack on Metru Nui in order to overthrow the Great Spirit. Pridak and his allies were eventually defeated and were captured as the result. Banished into the Pit After their defeat, Teridax intended to have the Barraki killed as punishment for their crimes but Botar rejected his suggestion despite Teridax's objection. Then suddenly, alongside with Hydraxon and a few Maxilos Robots, Botar decided to took the Barraki and transport them into the Pit. During their stay in the Pit, Pridak and the other Barraki stayed prisioners in the Pit, until the Great Cataclysm, an earthquake eventually destroyed the Pit and as the result, Pridak and the Barraki escaped into the mutagenic ocean. Once done, Pridak then reunited by force the rest of the Barraki and they began to create an army of underwater monsters when they learned that they could not reclaimed their kingdoms outside. Quest for the Mask of Life After the Mask of Life sank into the ocean where Mahri Nui and the Pit were located, Pridak and the other Barraki began terroizing the native Matoran in an attempt to divulge information about the mask. Pridak and his Takea sharks assaulted Defilak's submarine, taking its Matoran passengers prisoner. Defilak agreed to show Pridak where the mask was, and took him there. However, when a venom eel attacked them, Pridak abandoned Defilak to fight the eel. Pridak then met up with Mantax, Carapar, Ehlek, and Brutaka to search for the Mask of Life. They found it in the possession of the Po-Matoran Dekar. Pridak took the mask from Dekar, but when he did, it enhanced his rage and madness. Pridak threatened to harm Kalmah, but Takadox used his hypnotic powers to calm him down. The Barraki took the Mask of Life to their ally Nocturn and tasked him with keeping it safe. Later, Pridak and Takadox encountered the Toa Matoro, along with a Maxilos robot that was possessed by Makuta Teridax. They were overpowered in the ensuing battle, and were forced to retreat. The Barraki then gathered at Razor Whale's Teeth, where Mantax revealed that there was a traitor in their midst. After Takadox owned up, the Barraki were attacked by Hydraxon. During the battle, the Toa Mahri snuck in and stole the Mask of Life. The Barraki drove off Hydraxon and destroyed the Maxilos robot that Teridax was possessing. They then pursued the Toa Mahri with their armies. Matoro went ahead with the Mask of Life while his teammates stayed back and fought the Barraki. The Barraki began to get the upper hand on the Toa, but the Toa were transported out of the Pit by the Mask of Life. After the battle, Pridak found evidence that the "Hydraxon" that had attacked the Barraki wasn't the original Hydraxon. Pridak attampted to convince this Hydraxon otherwise, but Hydraxon refused to listen and locked Pridak up in the Pit. Order of Mata Nui While imprisoned in the Pit, the Barraki were offered a chance to fight for the Order of Mata Nui. Pridak accepted the offer on behalf of his teammates. On his release, Pridak gathered an army and attacked the Makuta Fortress. Under the fotress, he discovered a tablet that detailed Makuta Teridax' plan to take over the Matoran universe. Pridak then left to go propose an alliance with The Shadowed One. The Shadowed One agreed, though he later failed to honor his end of the bargain. As a result, Pridak decided to take his army and march on Metru Nui. However, before he could attack the city, Makuta Teridax was killed by Mata Nui. Pridak migrated to Spherus Magna, where his mutation was reversed by the Mask of Life. Powers & Abilities Pridak is both the strongest and most agile of all the Barraki. Being the leader of the Barraki, Pridak refuses to stand for disobedience or insubordination. He sees himself as born to rule, hence why he does anything he can to mantain his position of power. Gallery Pridak_Comic.png|Pridak commanding the Takea sharks in the comics. Pridak_set.png|Pridak in the set form. Comic_Pridak_Interrogates_Defilak.png|Pridak interrogating Defilak. Animation_Pridak.png|Pridak in the promo video. Trivia *The markings on Pridak's face and his weapons do not represent blood, as was once commonly believed. Greg Farshtey has confirmed them to be natural markings. *When he was mutated, Pridak was sometimes referred to as "The Shark". *Pridak is one of the few beings in the entire Matoran Universe to know the full details of Teridax's plan. **Although Makuta Teridax was the main antagonist in the entire BIONICLE series due to his involvements in the entire series, many fans believe that Pridak was considered as a true villain since he wanted to overthrow the Great Spirit in the past just before Teridax did. ***Because of this fact, Pridak was also considered to be one of the most darkest and evil BIONICLE villains alongside Teridax, Roodaka, Annona, Takadox, Gorast, Vultraz, Karzahni, Tyrant and Umarak. ***Some fans also believed that Pridak somehow was also responsible for Makuta Teridax's fall from grace and this is how he manipulated his action of overthrowing the Great Spirit.. *Pridak was the first BIONICLE character which had been seen directly killed a Matoran. *Pridak was mostly based on several shark species: **His head resembles the appearance of the bonnethead shark. **The red markings on both his mouth, fin and blades were based after the white-tipped shark. Navigation pl:Pridak Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Category:Evil from the Past Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Aliens Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mastermind Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Military Category:Barbarian Category:Social Darwinists Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Ferals Category:Successful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Self-Aware Category:Bigger Bads Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Oppressors Category:Heretics Category:Polluters Category:Defilers Category:Betrayed Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic Category:Psychotic Category:Anarchist Category:Envious Category:Necessary Evil Category:Thief Category:Inmates Category:Monster Master Category:Lawful Evil